fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel Meyer
Ariel Meyer is a young woman who is searching for her lost brother Daniel Meyer. She happen to crosses path with Kit Taylor. Eubulon resigned the Motha deck for Ariel because Trent Moseley was unconscious and Ariel was best person to use the deck during Trent's absence. And Ariel became the second Kamen Rider Motha. History While Kit was helping her with Len and Kase, they ran into new Mirror Monsters and Kamen Rider Axe, Camo, Torque, and Spear joins the battle. Finding out the Mirror Monsters are being created by her brother Daniel, who is under the dark manipulation of Xaviax's ghost. Kit made a promise to her that he will bring her brother back. She goes to the No-Men Headquarters with Kit and the some of the other Kamen Riders and Ariel meets Eubulon, Maya, Michelle, and all of the other Kamen Riders. Also realizing Kit, Len, and Kase are Kamen Riders as well. She decided to start learning the Kamen Riders, Ventara, Trent and Brian and Xaviax in case if she becomes a Kamen Rider so she can save her brother. When Xaviax had a plan to being Ariel to his side by saying the Kamen Rider are evil and they tried capturing Daniel. Also Xaviax said why he had to keep her brother became he can be safe. But Ariel had a thought that if she joins Xaviax, she can see her brother again. After realizing Xaviax was lying, Ariel talks to Kit about what Xaviax said to her. While talking Kit about what Xaviax said, they decided to hang out with each other more often. Knowing that she can trust Kit, they started to get to know each other and they even dating. There was a time where Ariel accidentally mistake Adam for Kit. After Trent was free from Xaviax and was unconscious, Eubulon gave Ariel the Motha deck and became Kamen Rider Motha. During a battle with Brian Mace as Kamen Rider Broader Hound, Brian started to get in her head. Saying that she will never save her brother and will be killed in front of her. Ariel got really angry and want to vent Brian but Kit said ends never justified the means just like his dad said. And venting Brian would save his brother. During a battle between her and multi Mirror Monsters that was able to overpowered her and Brian showed up to vent her. When Ariel got vented, Kit tries to vent Brian but Eubulon shows up to prevent Kit venting Brian. Saying that Ariel will come back from the Advent Void. After Ariel cam back from the Advent Void, she is starting to nightmares about Daniel, her parents, and Kit being vented by Xaviax. She also get another nightmare about being the only Kamen Rider left fighting Xaviax and being vented. She talks to the other Kamen Riders besides Kit (because she knew about Kit's nightmares) so she can know how to get rid of the nightmares. After dealing with the nightmares, she said that she is ready to be a Kamen Rider and defeating Xaviax. Personality Ariel is known to be loving and kind to her family and especially Kit. In high school, Ariel was a popular girl that has a lot of friends. But due to controversy, Ariel lost her friends because of things she never did. And the people only thing she got is her family. Forms Motha Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 14.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 20.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. Advent Deck *'Attack Vent' (AP: 4000): Summons a swarm of Sheerghosts to directly attack his opponents. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 2000): Attaches a sheerghost-like gauntlet on his arm which shoots silk. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Attaches guards based on Sheerghosts' chest on his arms. *'Trick Vent' (AP: 1000): Create several copies of Motha *'Blast Vent' (AP: 1000): Summons a swarm of Sheerghosts to rapidly shoot silk from their mouths. *'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Summons a swarm of Sheerghosts for his Final Vent. The Sheerghosts stampede a target before Motha executes a spinning roundhouse kick.